


A Merciful Future

by Nymphe3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Yukigaoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphe3/pseuds/Nymphe3
Summary: Even after what they did and what they went through, Hinata was still the best captain they could ask for. A little help from another club and some "warm" support from one of Hinata's friends also didn't hurt.A fic that covers the events that happened with the Yukigaoka first years after their match with Kitagawa Daiichi and before Hinata leaves for Karasuno.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Izumi Yukitaka & Sekimukai Kouji, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	A Merciful Future

31 minutes of getting spiked on by tall elites might be mercy compared to what could be in store for three first year students at Yukigaoka Junior High who were part of its boys' volleyball club.

The first years - Suzuki, Kawashima, and Mori - quietly greeted each other as they headed to the volleyball club's meeting area. The three of them were shaking, wondering what its president, Shoyo Hinata, would say...or do to them after the three just up and left without telling ANY of the other three teammates after that match with Kitagawa Daiichi.

The three were in a hurry to head home after that incident following their loss against that elite school. The only things standing in the way of one temporary teammate (who actually played soccer...that explained the footwork) beating the living daylights out of that so-called "King of the Court" after the "king" made THAT comment ("What were you doing for the last three years?!") was the volleyball net and the other temporary teammate (who actually played basketball). The last the first years saw from Hinata before taking their leave was an unusually quiet demeanor.

Kawashima saw first-hand what a scary Hinata looked like. It seemed so unlike the cheerful tangerine head to be able to react like that...no one the novice with the green #5 jersey knew would try that hard to win when the odds were clearly stacked against them. After noticing that and Hinata's quietness when the match was over, the happy-go-lucky goofball attitude accompanying the tangy-head seemed like a facade.

If on any day the first years were going to see the "true colors" of their team captain, today would be it.

The three saw a still figure with orange hair in the distance - it was Hinata. They began to slow down, fearing any sudden movements from it. The three also noticed someone else approaching Hinata and pointing in their direction. Upon closer inspection, they found out it was one of their temporary teammates - Hinata's friend from the boys' basketball club, Izumi.

"FIRST YEEEAAARSSS!!!!!"

Hinata made a mad dash in their direction. The three first years immediately prepared to run away, but Hinata caught up to them...

...and embraced them in a tight hug.

"Thank goodness you're still alive! I thought you three might have died or got kidnapped! I was soooo worrrrieeeed!"

The three first years could feel the tears flowing from Hinata's eyes as they were hugged tight. They were also losing oxygen...something Hinata's basketball friend pointed out.

"Sho-chan, they can't breathe."

Hinata let the three go and wiped any visible tears away. The sniffling eventually stopped and Izumi looked at the three first years with concerned eyes.

"You really did have us worried."

There was something...nurturing about the way Izumi was acting toward the three first years. It was unusual to see someone they barely knew act this way to them...but it felt good. Having a supportive person beside them was what they needed after that dreadful experience at the tournament.

Once Hinata calmed down, the orange-haired captain told the three first years their future plans for the volleyball club.

"Let's go ask the girls' volleyball club if we can practice with them!"

The three first years were about to say something about asking girls for help, but then Izumi chimed in with, "I can keep an eye out. They share a court with my basketball club."

\--

"Sure, you can practice with us!"

To the boys' volleyball club's surprise, the girls' volleyball club was quick to agree with practicing with them. Even so, the first years were worried that they might not have the same flexibility they had before giving the club this request. Hinata was nice enough to let the three first years spend a good chunk of club time doing other stuff like catching up on schoolwork, but they started to worry that they wouldn't have that same free time.

"Oh, and sometimes we have study sessions since some of our players get a LOT of schoolwork!"

That was a relief. The three first years felt that having some time to catch up on school stuff would save them a LOT of stress.

"Some of the basketball players occasionally join us, too." The girls' volleyball club captain followed this statement with a thumb in the boys' basketball club's direction.

One of the first years heard a "yep!" from the other side of the gym. Maybe the three first years wouldn't look so bad in front of their pals as they thought...

\--

The end of the year was closing in, and the fate of the volleyball club Hinata worked hard to put together would soon be decided. Would Suzuki, Kawashima, and Mori be obligated to keep this club going? Or would they be free to decide for themselves what to do with what would remain of the club after Hinata's graduation? This is the question that would be answered soon.

"Soon" arrived just as the first years were pondering the question. Hinata confidently told the first years what the deal would be.

"I love volleyball. And...I'm really grateful to you three for joining my club. But...I realize you might have other things you want to do...maybe other clubs you want to join, so I won't force you to keep this club going." Hinata tried not to stutter as the words came out.

The three first years couldn't act like they wanted to keep Hinata's club going.

"To be honest...I only joined your club 'cause another club I wanted to join said they were full. But now that some of their members are graduating..."

The other two first years didn't need to say anything more for Hinata to get the message.

"Whatever you do is fine by me!"

The bright smile Hinata added at the end caused the first years to tear up and hug Hinata the same way they were hugged.

"We're gonna miss you, captain!"

"We'll be rooting for you all the way!"

"Show the world your stuff, captain!"

\--

The three first years met up with Hinata on their last day together at Yukigaoka. Their goodbye was heartfelt, but the three had high hopes for the future volleyball star. Hinata would have a real team at high school, one that could help the orange-haired jumper reach new heights.

Suzuki, Kawashima, and Mori couldn't have asked for a better captain during their first year of Junior High.


End file.
